1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to storage rack apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved newspaper storage rack wherein the same secures a rectangular stack of newspapers and provides binding means for subsequent binding and securement of a newspaper stack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In contemporary society, storage for subsequent disposal or recycling of newspapers is desirable to prevent undesirable strewing of such newspapers when not properly secured and positioned. Prior art storage rack apparatus includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,876 to Price providing a storage rack formed of wire or rod utilizing a base and upwardly extending legs to surroundingly secure a newspaper stack therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,340 to Finn sets forth a receptacle for securement of newspaper therewithin, wherein vertically arranged posts mounted on a support stand utilize string members secured to boss members of each post for subsequent tying of the newspaper bundles together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,126 to Filipowicz sets forth a holder wherein a central support base includes a plurality of "U" shaped legs extending upwardly therefrom to secure a stack of papers therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,941 to Metzger sets forth a paper file and stack arrangement wherein a plurality of spools of string arranged rotatably within the base, wherein the base includes a series of upwardly extending legs for surrounding engagement of a bundle of stacked newspapers therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved newspaper storage rack as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.